


Goddess of War

by Momma



Series: Lee In Love [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord is dangerous, F/M, I get so many ideas when we start talking, Inspired by Wreck-It Ralph (Movies), Lee is so gone on Haruka, Lovey-Dovey, Missions That Cross Paths, Muscular girlfriend, Seeing the girlfriend at work, Thigh Crush, Very mild background gore, guys this is all your fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/Momma
Summary: Meet-cute of Lee going from Mission to Meet with his girlfriend.





	Goddess of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Authorship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorship/gifts).



> [Discord is my catnip](https://discord.gg/4dCN72X)

Lee had been chasing these villainous fiends for some time. Three days, actually. They had been caught by himself stealing during his investigation with Neji-kun and while Neji had been able to grapple three of the seven into submission and Tenten had shown up and put another two down (terribly vicious, but she loathed Honey Pot missions, so to be expected) and now he as the fastest and with the most stamina between the three was following the last two who would receive no mercy from his fists. They had nearly killed a child, had injured the child’s father, had nearly touched the mother, thinking themselves safe. Lee had disabused them of such notions with sharp clarity. 

 

They were finally slowing, too, unable to continue the game of cat and mouse. Lee was a monster even without chakra, he only pondered how he would be with. Musing this to keep his mind focused, he was almost in leaping distance, wagons just beyond the men. He prepped to do so, legs shaking with adrenaline and fatigued muscles before the lead man was taken out with a sudden fist from the ground. 

 

And there his goddess rose as if of the earth herself, dirt sluicing away not unlike water. Hair a wild golden brown halo, face set and angry, she flung herself at the larger man, this one built for fighting close and heavy, her body leaping as her knees settled around his shoulders, thighs on either side of his skull. She growled as she brought them together and popped his head like a melon hit with a war hammer. 

 

Leaping from the corpse before it fell, she bared her teeth at the other man who laid there wide-eyed and  _ did. Not. Move.  _

 

There was something Lee should have been doing but his thoughts derailed sharply, his breath catching and his heart thumping erratically against his ribs like it never did even after three days of nonstop running. His goddess of hard work and determination was a goddess of  _ war… _ He had to take a deep breath and suppress any reactions. 

 

(She could crush a  _ man’s skull _ with her glorious  _ thighs… _ ) 

 

“Haruka!” Lee cried, forgetting in his joy and delight the suffix. Acting so familiar. A young woman with blazing blue eyes but normal bland brown hair and a boy with black hair and eyes stepped around the wagons, the boy glaring while the girl breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

Haruka couldn’t help but light up, a blush covering her cheeks to spread down her neck to the exposed clavicle and the tops of her cleavage. Lee very valiantly did not think of how much further it went down. He was a  _ gentleman _ , thank you very much! He would not allow such lewd and coarse thoughts about a living, breathing goddess blind him to her glorious magnificence beyond her physical form! 

 

“My golden lotus, my glorious Peony in first bloom, how I have missed you!” Lee knelt at her feet, hand up as the other clutched his chest as his heart trembled. What a fantastic world they lived in to be able to see his maiden crush a man (with her  _ thighs _ ) and victoriously take down the other with one move. 

 

She took his hand, tugging him up to embrace him properly. Lee grinned as he put his arms around her neck, tugging on a strand of hair. “May I be graced with a victory kiss?” he whispered. “Because my goddess has brought to herself the greatest of victories today, indeed.” 

 

Laughing low and warm and probably a bit too sensual for a woman splattered from half way up her thigh to the mid of her chest with blood and brain matter, she ducked her head. Lips almost touching, she looked at him through lashes thick enough to make him stutter a breath. “Of course… my knight.” 

 

He felt his pulse skyrocket, his eyes widening before she pressed her lips to his. Fire lit in his blood, arms tightening around her neck as he closed his eyes in devout supplication. He was her  _ knight _ ! As useless as he should feel compared to her skill, and yet she still acknowledged his prowess! 

 

They parted, the tripping beat of his heart euphoric. 

 

“My goddess, I must hurry. Is there anything that you have need of with these men or may I away with them to my teammates?” 

 

She smiled slow and warm and victorious. “No. We’re all good here. We caught the other half of them waiting to meet up. I’ll let my teammates and sensei know.” 

 

She let him go, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Stay safe.” 

 

Lee felt his knees go rubber at her blessing, staring at her with a dopey grin. Taking her hand and kissing it, he went to grab the live man and toss the protesting fool over his shoulder. The dead one he wrapped the head before tucking him under his arm. Glancing back once, he smiled wide and brilliant and then ran all the way back without pause and made it a day and a half, euphoria carrying him all the way. 

  
  


(“Is Lee okay? Did something happen while I was catching up?” 

 

Neji shrugged, finally glad to be rid of the layers of fabric and what little makeup he could stand. “From what I gathered, he met… his friend?” 

 

“ _ We’re  _ his friends too and we wouldn’t get that reaction without some impressive gallantry,” the woman muttered, undoing the long tresses of her… something. Boyfriend was  _ so  _ Academy. 

 

“Well, I heard… he was dating.” 

 

“...Lee?” 

 

“I know. I almost dismissed it until I saw him with that young woman, you know the one, looks almost like Gia’s love-child with Iruka.” 

 

Tenten smacked his arm. “Kakashi-san and Gai-sensei are perfectly happy together.” 

 

“Of course.”) 


End file.
